


For The Rest of Our Lives

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celeste being a nervous wreck, F/F, Fluff, Kyoko being adorable here, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Someone please help her lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: This took longer than I intended to take, but life happens. lol Anyway, this story takes place in the same universe as 'Detectives Can be Liars Too.' Remember when Kyoko said she was going to marry Celeste one day? Yeah, this is basically the follow-up to that. I hope you guys enjoy it. ♥
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 55





	For The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I intended to take, but life happens. lol Anyway, this story takes place in the same universe as 'Detectives Can be Liars Too.' Remember when Kyoko said she was going to marry Celeste one day? Yeah, this is basically the follow-up to that. I hope you guys enjoy it. ♥

The hue of the light gray skies combined with the soothing sounds of the rain splashing against the windowpane was enough to put her mind at ease. This was more than what she could ask for with so many things running through her mind at once. One might not expect it considering her line of work, but she was quite the busy lady. At least by her standards.

Not too long ago, she had retired from gambling so that she and Kyoko would no longer have to be secretive about their relationship. Of course, she didn't have to give it up completely. Kyoko just wanted her to stop doing it illegally out of concern for her career and for the safety of her girlfriend as well. But Celeste decided to give it up completely. She felt that it was time to move on to bigger and better things. She acquired more than enough riches to last her a lifetime. So, she decided to focus her talents on dressmaking. 

It started off a bit slow because Celeste hadn't the slightest clue about how to market and run a business. This frustrated her to the point of almost giving up on that idea. But with a little outside help from some of her fans and endless support from Kyoko, she was able to successfully continue with her business. 

A successful career, a nice spacious house, and a beautiful girlfriend. She had everything she could ask for plus more. However, deep within her, she still felt like there was something missing from her life. 

The past few days had been spent with her thinking about the emptiness she felt. Kyoko being the supportive person she was tried her best to understand what was wrong with her, but she assured her that it was nothing major, which was a lie. She felt guilty about wanting more out of her life despite having everything she could have possibly asked for. Almost everything...

She stared down at the ruby diamond promise ring Kyoko had given her a couple of years ago. The diamonds still shined bright and the ruby still looked as if though it was just made yesterday. She loved the ring and was appreciative of Kyoko for getting it for her, but she wanted more than this. 

She and Kyoko had been together for a little over two years now. And she felt like it was time for them to move on to the next step in their relationship. She had been wanting to marry Kyoko for a while now, but she just wasn't sure how to go about it. Celeste didn't want to make her uncomfortable by rushing things, but something in her gut was telling her it was time. 

She stared down at her sleeping girlfriend as she gently stroked her silky lavender hair. Her eyes stayed focused on the detective's features carefully analyzing their appearance. Kyoko was beautiful in every way possible, but seeing her asleep like this made Celeste's heartbeat uncontrollably. Her hair was slightly messy and probably needed to be combed out, but she was still gorgeous nonetheless. It wasn't often that she got to see the detective so at ease with herself. And that's when she decided...

_It was time..._

Celeste tried to slowly remove herself from out under the covers careful not to wake the sleeping detective. But unfortunately, Kyoko almost immediately woke after she felt her trying to get out of the bed. 

"Taeko~" She whined holding onto Celeste to prevent her from moving anywhere. "Where are you going?" The neediness in Kyoko's voice almost made her want to stay behind, but she had things to do. So, unfortunately, laying around all day wasn't an option.

Celeste giggled at her actions. "No need to worry my love. I was a little hungry and just craving something sweet. So I'll be heading down to the bakery for a minute." She lied. In reality, she wasn't craving anything, but it was the most believable excuse she could come up with. 

"But you have me right here..."

_What does she mea- Oh...Oh!_

Celeste's face flushed a bit at that and gave Kyoko a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a moment darling." 

"Okay. Try not to be gone too long. You know how lonely I get without you here." Kyoko said collapsing back into the mattress. Celeste smiled at her and nodded before leaving the room. Kyoko was being needy, which made it even hard for her to leave her alone. But Celeste felt like this was the best time for her to carry out her plan. This was one of the rare moments when Kyoko wasn't stressing over her job.

Celeste made her way to the jewelry store to pick out a ring for Kyoko. Picking out a ring for such a mysterious person would prove to be challenging for her. It's not like Kyoko had ever mentioned any particular taste or interest in jewelry. There was also the fact that her girlfriend never took her gloves off in public, so it was not like it would be seen by most people. 

This was proving to be more difficult than she initially thought. She concentrated on the display of engagement rings trying to find the best one. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lot of time to think about her decision because Kyoko would become suspicious if she stayed out for too long. She stood there observing the variety of selections from the cases for a couple more seconds until she finally made a choice. 

She eventually decided on a silver heart-shaped diamond ring. It would seem simple to most people, but that was how Kyoko was. Kyoko was a modest person so she decided to go with something simple yet distinctive enough to not seem half-assed. She knew Kyoko wouldn't care either way, but she still wanted what was best for her. Afterward, she quickly made her way back home...but not before stopping by the bakery first. Kyoko would likely get suspicious if she showed up empty-handed.

Celeste quietly slid inside the door. Kyoko was nowhere to be seen so that must have meant that she was still in bed. Celeste left the sweets in the kitchen and began to make her way upstairs to the bedroom. 

The closer she got to their bedroom door, the more nervous she became. She had just bought an engagement ring, but she no idea how she would bring up the subject. The last thing she wanted to do was overwhelm the detective, but she was sure she was ready for this. She was going to propose to Kyoko...

When she opened the door she was slightly relieved to see Kyoko lying there sleeping. It was a bittersweet moment because it gave her more of a reason to stall, but it also gave her more time to think about her approach. She laid down next to Kyoko and began to think of a plan. They had the whole day to themselves so there were endless possibilities. 

She wanted the moment to just be between the two of them so a public proposal was out of the question. Perhaps she should just spend the evening with Kyoko with just the two of them. That was a more plausible strategy so she decided to go with that. She let out a sigh and relaxed into the bed as she remembered how tired she was. It was nice to be able to turn her overthinking brain off for a moment, but she would eventually have to face her fears head-on.

Celeste woke up to being kissed repeatedly by Kyoko. She let out a tired groan. It was pretty annoying, but she couldn't bring herself to be upset with the detective over something like that. She hated being woken up out of her sleep, but she didn't mind it this time. After all, it wasn't the worse way for her to be woken up. 

"It's about time you woke up." Her lover finally spoke. The detective in question wrapped her arms around Celeste and pulled her into a kiss. It was a little sloppy due to Celeste's grogginess, but she still kissed back as best as she could.

"Needy much?" She teased earning a playful slap on the shoulder from her girlfriend. 

"Whatever. You know I didn't take off work today just so we could sleep." 

Celeste was confused for a moment until she saw the devious look on Kyoko's face. And there was no way for her to hide her blush this time, but it wasn't like it mattered much. She knew exactly what Kyoko wanted. Soon enough, she found herself being pinned to the bed and covered in kisses. The rest was history...

* * *

She sighed in content as she sat on the couch with her arms wrapped around her lover. It wasn't often that they got the chance to spend the day together like this and Celeste wanted to make the best of it. Not only that, she wanted Kyoko to remember this day for the rest of her life. 

She swallowed whatever ever nervousness she had resided within her and got down to business. There was no telling when another opportunity like this would come along. After some consideration, she finally decided it was time to propose to her long-term girlfriend. 

"You've been awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked looking up at her. At that moment Celeste's heart skipped a beat. She could barely take her looking directly at her with those soft lilac eyes. Her eyes being filled with concern nearly made her speechless. It was easy for her to get distracted just by looking into them for long periods of time. 

"Celeste?"

Celeste was taken out of her trance by Kyoko trying to get her attention. "O-Oh. My apologies mon Cherie. I was just thinking..."

"About?" Kyoko's tone had gone from concerned to a more serious one. Celeste giggled. She found it amusing when Kyoko would get all serious over nothing. 

"About us...But don't worry, it's not anything bad." She watched as Kyoko's expression softened up after those words. She couldn't help but be amused and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _It was time._

"Kyoko you know I love you right?" She asked playing in the detective's long lavender hair. 

"Yes, You've told me plenty of times today already." She said through a chuckle. Celeste rolled her eyes at her snarkiness and continued playing in her hair. Her long black nails gently combed through long free-flowing strains of lavender. At this point, she was just stalling and she knew this. _It was time..._

"I only brought it up because...well..." She nervously bit down on her bottom lip trying to regain her composure. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest at this point. Her stomach twisted up into knots and she could swear she saw the room spinning. What if she said no? What if she made Kyoko uncomfortable and they ended up breaking up because of it? Just the thought alone made her feel sick.

Kyoko, who was completely unaware of what was happening sat there calmly resting her head on Celeste's shoulder. "We've been together for a while and I..." God this was much harder than she imagined. She never knew that asking the love of her life to marry her would be so hard. In fact, she never thought that she would be the one proposing to someone, but clearly, that changed while she was dating Kyoko. 

Celeste was strongly considering backing out as many doubts and negative thoughts began to cloud her mind. She started to question if she and Kyoko were really ready for marriage. If they weren't it could end up damaging their relationship forever. And she wouldn't be able to handle that.

No...Now wasn't the time to start having second thoughts. She had already gone as far as purchasing an engagement ring. There was no turning back now...She was going to ask this woman to marry her and that was final. 

With newfound confidence, she let out a deep breath. "I want to take our relationship to next level." 

At that Kyoko quickly lifted her head from Celeste's shoulder. "Are you...?"

Celeste nodded reaching into her blazer pocket and pulling out a small box. "Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Before Kyoko could even respond, she got down on one knee in front of her. "...Will you marry me?" 

Kyoko sat there in silence staring down at Celeste as the gambler stared back at her with a hopeful look in her eyes. The room was filled with silence as Celeste patiently waited for an answer. This was the most nervous she had ever been. Kyoko's facial expression was hard to read, but it was to be expected. It wasn't so often that someone like her would be caught off guard. 

Without another word, Kyoko grabbed Celeste's face and pulled her into a kiss. Celeste nearly dropped the ring, but somehow managed to hold on to it as Kyoko pulled her into the forceful kiss. She didn't know what kind of reaction she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

After what felt like an eternity, Kyoko finally let her go. "Of course, I'll marry you." She explained. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

"Hm?" Celeste cocked her head to the side. 

"I've been wanting to marry you for while...I was...I was just too nervous to bring it up. I'm sorry for not being confident enough to do so." She said blushing. 

By the look on her face, Celeste could easily tell that she was embarrassed. She shook her head chuckling a bit. "Don't worry my dear. What matters is that we are with each other now and we are engaged. Also, proposing was a lot harder than what I initially thought so I won't hold that against you."

Kyoko pulled Celeste into another embrace in which she eagerly accepted. It was surreal. Almost too good to be true. In her mind, she thought back to everything that had been through with their relationship. It was funny how at one point, she didn't think that she and Kyoko would be able to have a healthy relationship, but now they were engaged. Being that she had an everlasting crush on Kyoko it was more than what she could ask for.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Celeste asked after finally pulling away from Kyoko. 

Kyoko nodded and without hesitation removed the glove from her left hand. There was a time when she would never even think of removing her gloves in front of someone. However, after years of dating, she was more than comfortable with taking off her gloves in front of Celeste. This made it more special because Celeste knew that she was the only one that got this kind of treatment from Kyoko.

Celeste delicately held up her hand slid the ring onto her finger. 

"I...I love it." Kyoko spoke as she stared lovingly at the ring. "I'll never forget this day. Thank you...Thank you so much, Taeko." 

"No, my love...Thank you for accepting my ring. I love you, Kyoko" 

"I love you too, Taeko."

Celeste kissed her on the lips and pulled her into another tight embrace. The feeling of emptiness she had was no longer present as she was finally going to marry the woman of her dreams. This was the start of something new. Something beautiful. And honestly, she couldn't wait to begin a new era with the love of her life. 


End file.
